The Moon's Passion
by Tarpuhta
Summary: A midnight rendezvous between Rayla and Callum.


_This is my first ever fanfic and will be more of a proof of concept, I will be doing more story based things in the future, but I figured a simple ole lemon would be a good way to set the mood._

 _The setting is 5 years after the events of the show. (mostly to avoid any legal issues involved with a 15 year old boy and girl (~_^) )_

Callum walks alone across the moonlit rampart connecting the main castle to his own spire, a small gift from his brother, the Dragon King, where he could study the art of mage-craft.

Callum pauses a minute to look up, it's a full moon, still gazing upon it he exclaims, "It was a night just like this that we met five years ago." He waits a minute, surprise slowly forming on his face. "Seriously?" He tore his eyes away from the sky, his eyes darting back and forth "Very funny, can you come out now please?" Another minute ticked by, he felt a bit silly calling out like that, he decided it would be best if he returned to his quarters to avoid any further embarrassment.

He swiftly pushed his way through the door into his home. He started to close the door when he felt the faintest breath of air touch his skin. Callum swung around and saw the most beautiful sight under the moon.

Rayla had of course been present for Callum's little outburst. She was perched in the window sill just above the spires entrance. At first she was shocked (and more than a little bit irritated) that he had spotted her, after all she should have been nearly invisible on the full moon's light. It wasn't like him to be so attentive, "there is no way he could have..." She figured it would be best to wait it out and see what his next move would be. She was rewarded for her patience because when she saw his look of embarrassment, it took all of her strength not to outright laugh.

As much as Rayla wanted this charade to go on, she had to talk to him face to face. She quickly went through the window and swung herself downstairs where she could hear Callum entering the door. She landed right behind him, letting herself make just enough noise to be heard.

She was so ready to make a quick quip about how funny he looked, but she stopped when she saw his face. It was glowing from the light of the moon and she could see how much more mature he had become. He had grown a beard similar to that of his step father's, and his hair had been cut shorter giving it a much tidier look. Above all she was drawn to his eyes. She could never forget the beauty of his emerald green eyes, so full of wonder. Something surprised her this time though, lurking somewhere behind his gaze was a glint of hunger. A quality that she knew was reflected in her own eyes.

"So, Rayla, it's been..." Before he could finish, she cut him off with a deep kiss, it was one filled with lust, her tongue pushing its way into his mouth, mingling with his tongue. She was the first to reluctantly pull back, "we can talk later, but right now, I need you Callum." He took a second to gaze upon her shimmering silvery hair, her beautiful violet eyes and her soft lips. "Of course."

Their lips clashed once more with fiery passion. Rayla couldn't take it, she began tearing at Callum's garments, she tore his shirt in half allowing her hands to dance across his body. He couldn't stand it, he knew he wouldn't be able to take off Rayla's without her help, it's elven design made sure of that, but that didn't stop him from trying.

At the same time Rayla's hands began moving south, her fingers tracing their way down Callum's chest, finally reaching his waistline. She paused only for a second to break the kiss and throw on the most mischievous grin she could manage and plunged her hand down getting a firm grip on his dick. She could feel it hardening in her hand. She gave it a few test strokes causing him to let out a slight moan. Pleased with the reaction she got, she started stroking slowly. Much to her delight, her actions produced more groans and moans from Callum. With her other hand, she began undressing herself. Rayla undid the latches on her shoulders allowing her to pull her top down just enough to expose her small perky breasts. She couldn't help herself, she began rubbing her breasts against his chest stimulating her nipples. This combined with the coolness of the night air caused them to become erect and made her ever more horny.

She was beginning to undo the lower half of her armor when she felt his hands approach her crotch and begin to rub. While the armor could protect Rayla from the strongest blade, it was made to allow her to feel as though she were naked, a feature which she was thoroughly enjoying now. She felt the warmth of his hand as it roughly caressed her snatch, his thumb moving to massage her clit, she couldn't contain her moans as she felt heat building deep within her.

If anyone were nearby they would have heard the pair filling the peaceful night air with lustful sounds as they pleasured each other. Rayla began to feel Callum twitch in her hand, she herself was getting close, the heat within her nearly bursting out. But she wanted more. She abruptly stopped jerking Callum off. She began pulling her hand out of his pants, a thin silvery line of precum still connecting her to him. Rayla brought her hand up to her face, smelling his musky scent on her hand before licking it clean.

Callum, felt robbed, he was so close to cumming, but he to reluctantly pulled his hand away from her soaking wet thatch. He knew better than to defy Rayla. Still, he didn't think he could contain himself much longer when he felt Rayla pull his pants down, freeing his dick from its cloth cage. "Sorry Callum, I needed more of you." Before he could reply, she flipped around, placing his dick between her thighs and began to rub.

Rayla loved the feeling of his dick sliding against her opening, she steadily increased her tempo, Callum in the meantime, reached out and placed a hand on her left breast, giving her nipple a pinch causing her (much to his enjoyment) to moan in pleasure. His other hand began to massage her right.

The added stimulation was too much for Rayla, she felt the dam in her womb burst open, she screamed out as her hips began bucking, sticky liquid spewed out of her seeping through the fabric and onto Callum's dick, lubricating it. Her climax was to much for Callum, he went over the edge. His dick exploded, shooting white hot cum all over the floor.

Rayla turned back to him, giving him one more kiss and then flashing her signature grin, "I hope that wasn't all you had."

"Of course not love" Callum swiftly picked Rayla up and took her upstairs to his bed chambers.

 _Sorry to ya'll, but I'm probably not going to be able to finish this one for a little while but I figure you'd want at least some of it. Idk maybe that's just cruel but to bad. (who knows, maybe I'll finish the next part by the end of this week and publish)_


End file.
